Paw Patrol Rampage
by JaketheViper
Summary: The paw patrol go up to Jake's Mountain to spend the night with Everest during the storm. Everest and Kat break out some liver flavored pup treats. But is it really something in the pup treats that's turning Kat and Everest into ravenous monsters. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot sunny day in Adventure Bay and the townsfolk were bustling about like bees. Ryder and the pups have just gotten back from a mission. "I can't believe we had to save Alex again," said Chase. "That kid's more trouble than he's worth." "Exactly," said Skye, rolling her eyes, "Remember when we had to find Alex's backpack and face our worst fears just so he could go to the dentist,". The pups walked through the doors of the Lookout while Ryder went to his garage to work on his ATV. Rubble went straight to the treat dispensers, filled his bowl and went to watch Apollo the Super Pup with Marshall. " Come on guys, at least Chase got his troublesome wisdom tooth out," said Rocky. "At least we're not afraid of water," Rubble called out from his spot on the couch. "Says the person who's afraid of spiders," said Kat. Kat was the only cat on the team. Being a sphinx cat with black eyes, he is often teased about having no fur by the strays. "I'm not afraid," Rubble replied. "Dude you would not let me read the book "Itsy Bitsy Spider to you because you said it gave you the creeps,". Kat shot back. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of coke, flipped the lid and started drinking thirstily. Rubble and Marshall's episode was interrupted by someone calling the lookout on the screen. Marshall, being the closest to the control panel, pressed the accept call button. Everest appeared on the other end revealing herself as the caller. "Hey pups," she said. "EVEREST," shouted the pups in delight, tails wagging. Marshall,s tail wagged faster than ever at the sight of the beautiful silver and white husky pup whom Marshall is betrothed. "Whatcha doing Everest," Skye said to her friend. "Just calling to see if any of you pups would like to snowboard or ski with me. Jake gave me the rest of the day off." Kat having overheard the question from the kitchen walked toward the door leading to the garage and said "I'll ask Ryder pups,". He turned on the light and started heading downstairs. The dim light cast his shadow across the floor. He heard Ryder thumping around putting his tools in its place. "Hey Ryder," Kat said, "Everest called, she wants to know if we could come up to Jake's Mountain and snowboard or ski with her,". Ryder turned to look at Kat. Ryder had spiky brown hair standing up on his head. He wore a blue tank top over brown baggy shorts. He took a rag and wiped sweat off his forehead with it. "Sure Kat, he said, Tell the other pups to get ready and tell Everest we are on our way. Just let me finish putting my tools up," "Yes sir Ryder sir," Kat responded, citing Chase's catchphrase which he also said. "Put a heavy down coat with a sweater underneath. You dont want to catch another cold and I definitely dont want you getting hypothermia,". "Yes Ryder," he called rushing back upstairs. "Pups get ready, Everest we are on the way," he said. The pups shouted with glee and ran off to get ready. Kat put on his black sweater and heavy down coat. He pulled his gloves over his paws. "Kat, I cant find my ski cap, Skye called from her pup house, "can you please help me find it,". Kat rushed over to her and helped her check her pup house inside and out. "Three guesses on who I bet has it," he said sighing. "Figures, she replied, "he's already stolen my bathrobe and bathing cap,". Kat and Skye walked to Chase's pup house and demanded the cap back. Chase blushing in embarrassment admitted to taking it and sheepishly gave it back to her. "Alright pups, called Ryder, "Let's go,". The pups got in the PAW patroller and buckled in. "All right Robo-Dog, take us to Jake's Mountain. Robo Dog barked twice and pushed the petal to the metal, pulled out of the driveway and headed to Jake's.


	2. Chapter 2

After about an hour of driving, the pups finally arrived at Jake's Mountain. The pups, yipping with excitement rushed out of the PAW patroller to greet Everest and Jake. "Hey there pups," Everest said. "Hey dudes and dudettes," Jake said. "Hey Jake. Hey Everest," the pups shouted in unison. "You ready to snowboard," Everest eagerly asked. "Yeah," the pups shouted. They each grabbed their snowboards. The pups raced for a ski lift that will take them to the tip of the mountain. But Jake jumped in their path. "Woah there," he said. "Sorry pups. But I got an alert on my phone just as you arrived that said a big storm was coming in. I have to close up early,". The pups sighed in disappointment. "But dont worry pups. I talked to Jake and he agreed to let you spend the night with me and Everest right here at the cabin," Ryder said. The pups howled with joy at the thought of spending time with their friends. "Thanks Ryder," the pups shouted happily to their owner. "Let's get inside. Its freezing out here. How would you guys like a nice hot cup of tea," Jake asked. The pups eagerly agreed. As they were going inside Kat saw some embers pop out of the fire that was burning in the fireplace. The embers landed on the rug. Kat ran over and fiercely jumped on them. "Woah dude. Calm down. I dont want a hole in my floor." Jake said. "Sorry Jake,". "No problem Kat,". He walked over to the kettle while Everest and Kat tended to the fire. "Hey Kat. I have some new liver treats. You want to try some." Everest asked. "Sure Eve Rest," Kat replied. Kat knew how much she hated that nickname he gave her but he couldn't help himself sometimes. She handed him a few which he chomped on instantly. He tried to talk while he chewed. "Chew first, then talk silly." Everest said. Kat finished and swallowed the treats. Before they knew it, they had finished the family sized box. Kat threw the box into the fire and watched it burn. The guys came in the room and delivered the pups their tea. The pups decided to watch a movie. After a long debate, they decided on Coco. Then the wrestled around the floor for a while before eating dinner, which was steak and baked potato flavored kibble. Jake and Ryder had real steak and baked potatoes. Then they watched another movie. They decided on the new Dwayne Johnson movie "JUMANJI". While watching the movie Marshall got up. "I need to use the bathroom," he said. "Me too," said Chase and Rocky in unison. As Marshall was putting on his winter uniform, he noticed Kat and Everest both staring at him. After they finished the movie everyone went to sleep. Later that night around 1am, Marshall woke up from a bad dream. He dreamed that he was running away from something but he couldn't make out what it was. Suddenly a pack of wolves tore out of the bushes and ran hungrily at him causing him to snap awake screaming. He breathed hard trying to slow his breath. He felt something wet fall on him. He wiped it off. Another drop. And another. He looked up to see Kat and Everest snarling at him. Grinning. Grinning hungrily. Thick gobs of drool ran down their chins. They raised their paws to strike. Deadly claws extended out. And Marshall started to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The First Death

Kat quickly put his paw over Marshall's muzzle to prevent him from screaming. Everest walks around him, plops down and puts Marshall's arm between her paws. She slowly moves her tongue up his arm, from his paw to his shoulder. Marshall, sensing the two are about to eat him, wrenches his body around throwing both of them off balance. He bolts out the front door onto the darkness of the night, with Kat and Everest on his heels. Marshall trudges through the deep snow with difficulty. The hoot of an owl came from the trees. A pair of eyes glowed from a cave. Two foxes were chasing a chipmunk that was bounding through the snow. Marshall zigzags through the trees to try to loose the two. But they keep right on his tail. He looks back and runs into a tree. He tastes and coughs up blood. _Great. _He thought. _Just what I need. A broken nose, busted lip, and broken teeth. As if those two chasing me weren't bad enough. _Looking behind him, he sees them getting closer. _I better get out of here. _He thinks and keeps on running. He runs for miles. He was so occupied with losing them, that he never saw the road. Or the headlights. Or the car. HOOOONNNNNNNK. The car horn blared. Marshall zipped his head around just as the car hit him. The force of the blow sent him flying. He bounced down the road. Every few seconds he hit the pavement. Streaks of blood appeared behind him. He gave one final bounce before landing on his stomach a 20 yards from the car. The car kept going. It didn't stop. As the two PAW patrol members walked towards him, his chest stopped rising and falling. He closed his eyes for the last time. They would remain closed forever. The two continued on passing a little sign reading "_Welcome to Adventure Bay". _

The very next morning, Chase got up early as usual. He used his megaphone to wake up the other pups. "_Good morning Chase,"_ Skye said sleepily. "Good morning Skye," Chase replied. "Hey dudes, where is Marshall?" asked Zuma. They looked around. "That's odd. Kat and Everest are missing too." Rocky said. The pups rushed to wake Ryder and Jake. "Ryder, Ryder," Skye said. "Hmm. What is it pups?" He asked. "Marshall, Kat, and Everest have gone missing." Chase responded with worry. "Well let's go find them!" Ryder said. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. The group hears a knock at the door. Jake gets dressed hurriedly and rushes to door yanking it open. "Hi. I'm sorry to bother you so early. But my name is Will and I was wondering if either of you happen to own a dalmatian pup." said a guy with wavy blond hair. He looked to be in his mid-forties. He wore a black leather jacket, and blue jeans with a brown leather belt. He had black snow boots. "I do," responded the ten year old. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "I'm afraid so. I was going down the highway on my motorcycle when I came across a dalmatian pup lyin in the middle of the road." the man replied. "I'll take you him,". Ryder, Jake and the remaining pups followed Will in the paw patroller and rushed out when he stopped. As the pups got closer they saw that was indeed Marshall. Laying on his side. On the snow covered road. "NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO." Skye screamed. The rest of the pups and Ryder and Jake started sobbing over their fallen comrade and friend. No. Family member. Skye cradled Marshall's head in her arms. Chase rushed to get his police tape and taped off the scene within a mile radius. "Ryder. I found the point of impact." Chase cried out. Ryder walked over to where Chase and knelt down. "You're right Chase. So Marshall was here with the car hit. The impact must've been so strong that it threw him 20 yards. While Chase and Ryder investigated the scene and the other pups mourned. Ryder got a call from Alex. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Call.

Ryder accepts the call. "Hello, Ryder here. What do you..."

"Ryder," Alex interrupts. "I need help. LOOK,"

Alex turns the phone around just in time for Chase and Ryder to see Kat pick up a manhole cover and fling it into Katie's front shop window, smashing it. "Oh crap," Chase mutters. Ryder abruptly ends the call but not before telling Alex that theyre on the way. Meanwhile the pups were mourning Marshall. "I can't believe Marshall's gone," said Jake. "He had his whole life ahead of him," sobbed Zuma. "The PAW patrol wont be the PAW patrol without Marshall. He was the glue that kept us together." said Rocky.

"PAW PATROL INTO THE PAW PATROLLER NOW!" Ryder screamed in his pup pad. The pups didn't bother to say that Ryder needed them as they knew the situation was serious. After getting in the PAW Patroller, Ryder addressed the pups. "I have good news and bad news. The Good news is we located Kat." said Ryder. "What's the bad news, Ryder?" Skye asked her owner. Before Ryder could reply he got a call on his puppad. It was Alex again. "Dont speak. You'll give away my hiding place. Just look." Alex whispered. The pups and Ryder and Jake observed Kat inside the pet salon. He was advancing towards Katie, snarling and snapping his jaws. "Kat. Easy boy. Easy. Want a treat?" Katie asked in fear. She held one out to him. He sniffed at the treat in her hand and opened his mouth to take it and chomped down on Katie's hand. Katie started screaming in pain and Kat lunged at her throat. After a brief struggle that involved Kat knocking a shelf of shampoo over with his tail and lots of screaming, blood flew everywhere. Blood splattered the windows and on the floor. Katie stopped screaming. A pool of blood formed slowly on the floor. Running across the tile. Ryder, Jake and the pups were horrified by what they just witnessed. Alex quickly ended the call and snuck out of the salon. He rushed to his grandfather. Mr. Porter was a Hispanic looking bald man with a big brown mustache. He always wore a green apron over a blue collared shirt, blue Jean and brown boots. He noticed Alex running over to him. "What's wrong Alex?" The man asked. Instead of answering the question, Alex grabbed his grandfather's hand, tugged him in the restaurant and locked the door. "Kat's gone crazy." the boy replied. "He killed Katie!". Mr. Porter was shocked and horrified at what Alex just told him. He unlocked the door and started heading next door. Something hit him in the stomach. It knocked the wind out of him.

He looked up to see Everest. She cackled with glee. She jumped on the fruit stand and hurled another watermelon at him. It missed him by mere inches and smacked the wall. He quickly hid behind one of his tables and called Ryder.

"Hello Ryder here." the boy said after answering the phone. "Ryder! I need help! Everest is on my fruit stand and she's using my fruit and veggies as ammunition!" he said to him. "Not Everest too." Jake screamed. "Uh guys. You don't think... Skye interrupted Chase. That Kat and Marshall were the ones that killed Marshall. Yes I DO." "Uh Ryder, I looked online and it said that boxes of pup treats were being recalled because they caused violent tendencies in whoever ate them." Rocky told his owner. "They ate a whole box of pup treats last night before throwing the empty box into the fire. Is that what caused it." Jake replied. No one answered because they weren't sure. "Back to Mawshall. I dont think they literally killed him. But what if they chased him into the road?" Zuma asked. "Its possible." Chase said rubbing his chin with his paw. "And why didn't they attack the rest of us while we were asleep?" Skye wondered. The pups whined nervously at what they were expecting when they arrived at Adventure Bay.

The pups finally arrived. They pulled up beside Mr. Porter Cafe. She threw a watermelon at the pups. It hit Skye in the face. Knocking her back. She threw another one at Mr. Porter. It hit him in the head and knocked him to the ground. "Please stop." He pleaded. "I'm allergic to watermelon!" . She hopped off the stand and came towards him, grinning ear to ear. "Allergic Eh." She rasped. She grabbed a chunk of watermelon and shoved it deep down his throat.


	5. Chapter 5 The Preparation P1

Everest shoved a big chunk of watermelon deep into Mr. Porter's throat. She watched as Mr. Porter face swelled up. He started to choke. He staggered around trying to catch his breath. Tables fell over. His face started to turn purple. He made horrible choking sounds. He fell to the floor, flopping like a fish out of water. Then all was still. "GRANDPA!" Alex screamed from inside the cafe. Everest whipped her head around. She stared at Alex. She turned and ran off cackling like a hyena. "We better head up to the Lookout and make a plan to stop these traitors." Chase snarled. "If it is still there" Rocky said. "Get in the PAW patroller pups" Ryder said. Something fell out of Skye's pocket as she walked. She didn't pick it up. "Uh, Skye, You dropped something." Rubble informed her. "Just keep going Rubble" she said snickering. Skye took Rubble hand and led him through the doors of the PAW patroller. The vehicle headed back to the Lookout. As they were leaving, Skye looked out the windows and saw Everest and Kat inspecting the thing she had dropped. "That's right. Just a little closer." Skye murmured. It was enough for the pups to hear. They came to look. She held up a remote and screamed out "THIS IS FOR YOU MARSHY!" before pushing the button. Kat and Everest heard a rapid beeping noise before realizing what the item was. "RUN" Kat screamed to Everest even though she was standing right next to him. The started running. The bomb exploded. The force of the blast blew them in the direction they were running. Everest slammed into a parked car, the blow knocking her out. Mr. Porter cafe ignited in the process, accidentally killing Alex. They others reprimanded Skye for actions. "Skye are you NUTS! Alex was still in there!" Chase screamed at her. "You know I did have a crush on you. But forget it.". "Who cares about your little crush." Skye told him. "Me and Marshall were dating. I did what I did. And you need to calm down. Innocent people die all the time." The pups were shocked that Skye only cared about avenging Marshall death and not stopping those two peacefully. "I agree with Skye" said Rocky much to everyone shock. "Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die." Chase said. "Like Skye said, innocent people die all the time" Rocky replied. "Uh guys? I have a feeling that sweetie is behind this" Zuma told his friends and owner. "I doubt it. But its possible" Ryder and Chase said at the same time. The PAW patroller arrived at the Lookout. Shortly after they arrived the alarm went off. INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! Ryder rushed to look at the security footage. Ryder, Jake and the pups saw a cloaked silently enter thelookout and head for the elevator. "Quick hide" Ryder urged everyone. The pups and Ryder and Jake hid behind the bean bag chairs. Skye grabbed a knife and jumped on top of the elevator. A few moments later the elevator reached the second floor and the doors opened. The cloaked figure stepped out and started to rush to the control panel. Skye jumped on top of him. Raised the knife and prepared to bring it down. The cloaked figure grabbed the knife, took her paw, and threw her into the tv screen. The figure took off his cloak to reveal...

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Well I can always count on you for a warm welcome" s_he told Skye sarcastically, who was on the floor, moaning in pain. "Mayor Goodway?" Ryder asked, poking his head out from behind a bean bag chair. "Hey Ryder, Jake, pups". she said. "Where is Marshall?" she asked. "He's lying in the middle of the road near Jake's" Zuma replied. "Wait, WHAT? YOU DIDN'T GET HIM." Ryder screamed. "We forgot" Zuma whimpered in fear of his owners tone. Ryder walked over to calm Zuma down. "Why were you guys hiding?" Goodway asked. "Well let's see. Since Kat and Everest are murderous psychopaths who killed 4 of our friends and maybe more, how can you blame us?" Chase said responding a question with a question. "Other than Marshall. Who killed who?" Goodway asked. "Kat killed Katie by mauling her to death. Everest killed Mr. Porter by shoving watermelon down his throat causing an allergic reaction and Skye accidentally killed Alex with a bomb. She didn't mean to though. Her real targets were Kat and Everest. She was trying to avenge Marshall death. The cafe just exploded with him in it." Ryder told her. Goodway turned to look at Skye who was cowering in fear of being banished from Adventure Bay or being euthanized. "Calm down Skye. Goodway isnt gonna hurt you." Rubble said. "We need to make a plan to stop these attacks!" Goodway said. "What about find a cure to whatever chemical was in those pup treats." Rocky asked. "That could take years. Besides I doubt the pup treats had anything to do with it. We should call the military." Chase said, shooting Rocky's idea down and coming up with one of his own. "I'm going to get a drink" Rocky called out before leaving the room. He went straight to his water bowl. As he leaned over to get some water, he felt a sting in his thigh. "OW" he cried out. He suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of anger. He grabbed his water dish and threw it as hard as he could into Chase's puphouse. Before going into it and clawing the bed. He smashed Chase's lamp. He threw a picture of Chase's dad into the wall shattering the frame. He kept pulling stuffing and springs out of the bed. He knocked all of Chase's books of his book case. Grabbed his tv and threw it outside. The others, looking for Rocky, came around the corner just in time to see chases tv get thrown into the grass. Shocked they rushed to Chase's pup house with him in the lead and look inside to see Rocky destroying it. "ROCKY..." was all Chase managed to say before Rocky turned around snarling. He slashes at Chase. Missed. His claws dug in to the wall. Rocky punches Chase in the head sending flying into a tree. Jake aims a punch but Rocky catches his fist and throws Jake into the fuse box of the Lookout. Sparks fly out. Jake starts waving his arms in a crazy dance. His legs start moving. "He's being electrocuted!" Skye screamed. Ryder rushes to the box and unplugs it. Jake falls to the ground dead. They turn around to see Rocky gone. He had escaped during the chaos. "When will it end." Chase screams into the air. "WHEN!" It's okay Cha-" Ryder starts saying but Chase interrupts him. "No its not okay Ryder. Do you know why? We lost Marshall. Then Katie. Then Mr. Porter and Alex. Now Jake. All in one DAY. Have you forgotten that there are THREE killers out there now. Not one. Not two. THREE. Who else is gonna die huh. Who else" Chase rants. "No one else if we can help it. Grab a weapon pups. Were going to take our town back". Ryder said. Ryder, Mayor Goodway, and the pups grab weapons and started heading for town.

TO MARIOFAN88:

I GOT YOUR REVIEWS. YES I KNOW U R UPSET ABOUT ME KILLING MARSHALL. HE IS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER. . BUT TRUST ME THERE IS A TWIST ENDING. LET ME KNOW HOW U LIKE MY STORY SO FAR.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of Paw Patrol Rampage is here.

CHAPTER 7. THE FIGHT.

While Ryder, the pups and Mayor Goodway were heading to town, Kat and Everest were still causing mayhem. Everest yanked the bell from City Hall and threw it on top of the Porters's van. Kat was ripping up the park benches and throwing them around. Suddenly a scream appears out of nowhere. The two turned around and saw Rocky tearing open a car. Farmer Al and Yumi drove up and blasted shotguns at Rocky. Rocky leapt off the car. One of his paws smashed into the hood of another car. He rushed to the farmers and kicked their car causing it to roll over on top of them crushing Yumi to death and breaking Al's arm. Al screamed in pain. Kat and Everest observed with glee as Rocky advanced on Al. Al used the shotgun and blasted Rocky with it. To Al shock, the bullets had no effect on him. Rocky grabbed the shotgun and stared at Al. "That was a mistake." he said in a gruff voice. Suddenly something hits Rocky in the head. The three look back to see the rest of the PAW patrol and Goodway. The three rush at them and Rocky gets hit in the face by something soft. "Really dude. A pillow of all things." Zuma told Rubble who was looking away sheepishly. "Uh guys is it just me or is Rocky bigger?" Skye asked. "They're... all bigger!" Chase said in shock. "Dont worry. We can handle them because we're" Ryder said. "The MIGHTY PUPS! the pups said. Ryder, Mayor Goodway and the pups. Skye sneaks up behind Kat and punches him in the back sending him flying. "There you are you asshole" Skye shouts. "I've been waiting for this" she said before punching him again. Chase kicks a bus at Everest. It struck her sending her flying through a concrete pillar into the side of a car, totalling it. She grabs two large pieces of the broken pillar and chucks it at Chase and Rubble. The pillar missed Chase but it struck Rubble in the chest knocking him back. Skye stomps at the spot where Kat's head was but misses as Kat gets up. She aims alot of punches but misses as Kat easily dodges all her blows. Kat grabs Skye paw and flips her over. As he is about to bite her neck Skye notices something sticking from his thigh. She grabs it and pulls it out revealing a tranquilizer dart. A white tranquilizer dart. With a pink S in the middle on both sides. Kat stops and looks at her. He gets off and bows down to her. "Tackle those two" Skye quickly orders him, which he does. She takes both tranquilizers out of them, causing both of them to bow down to her. "They're...bowing." Chase murmurs. "We may have cured them of the agression but what about the size" Rubble asks. "Who cawes? It finally ovew." Zuma said. He can't pronounce his r's right due to a speech impediment. "Oh it over yet" Skye said. "What do you say guys? Shall we go pay Sweetie a visit?" she asks evilly. The three of them cackle with glee. Skye climbs on top of Kat. "Come on boys. Head to Barkingburg. We got some...business, to attend to." Skye said. The three giants rush to Barkingburg. "This cant be good." Mayor Goodway said. "Mayor you stay here and tend to the survivors. Especially Al. Take care of his broken arm." Ryder said. "Come on pups to the air patroller." "Wait Ryder. Look. It's some white tranquilizer darts with a pink S in the middle." Chase said. "SWEETIE" Ryder and the pups said in unison. "I shouldve known she was behind this. No wait Zuma said she may be behind this and he was right" Rubble said. "Robo-DOG. Take us to Barkingburg." The pups and Ryder, began the trip to Barkingburg, a waiting the war to come.


	8. Chapter 8

"I cant believe that Sweetie was behind this." Rubble exclaimed. "I told you. Oh that reminds me. I won the bet Rubble." Zuma said. "Ok. Ok. I'll pay you next week. Well, if we survive" he responded. "Seriously guys. You made a BET" Chase said. "What were the stakes?" "Zuma bet it was Sweetie, while I bet it was Mayor Humdinger" Rubble said. Meanwhile Skye and the monstrosities were making great time. They stopped as the neared the outskirts of Barkingburg, overlooking the city. "Pretty soon. All of THIS will be in ruins. And it's all Sweetie's fault." she snarled. They headed into the city.

"Oh Sweetie,". Princess called. "Come here". Sweetie groaned at having to go to her owner upon being called. "Great. Now what?" she muttered under her breath. She put on a fake happy face as she trotted into the throne room. "There you are." she said. The princess walked over and picked up her pup, and hugged her. Sweetie stuck her tongue out in disgust and did a rude gesture behind the princess's back. "Your lunch is in your bowl Sweetie." Princess told her. "Thank you Princess" she said as she trotted over to her bowl. As she leaned over she noticed her water shaking. Making rings with each shake. Suddenly the ground shook violently, and then stopped. All was silent. "It must have been an earthquake." Sweetie said. "Come on, let's go check for damages." Princess said. Princess, Sweetie, and the Earl rushed over to the exit and shoved open the doors. They stopped in their tracks. Standing over them were Kat, Everest and Rocky. Their immense size caused them to cower. Sweetie hid behind her owner. They heard laughing and looked up to see Skye, grinning down at them. "Uh hey paw patrol. Uh what brings you to Barkingburg?" the Princess said gulping. "I'm here because a white terrier has caused my three friends you see before you to grow into giants, devastate my town, and murder my friends. You wouldn't happen to know that white terrier do you Princess?" Skye asked, tossing down a plastic bag with something in it. She sneered at Sweetie. Earl opened the bag and took out the tranquilizer dart. "Oh no. Sweetie. What have you DONE?!" the Earl said. "It wasn't me" she replied attempting to weakly defend herself despite the overwhelming evidence in front of her. "DONT PLAY GAMES WITH ME SWEETIE!" Skye screamed at the top of her lungs as Kat walked forward and punched the castle. Chunks of stone rained down from above crushing the Earl to death. Sweetie and Princess manage to dodge the falling rocks. Kat grabs both of them in each paw and hands Sweetie to Skye. Skye grabs Sweetie and holds her as Kat coils his tail around her body. "What should we do with the Princess?" Kat asks her. "Get rid of her. She's no use to us." Skye replied. Kat raised her up high, opened his mouth wide, stuck out his tongue and plopped her on it. His tongue coiled around the princess as he dragged her in his mouth. He tilted his head back and made a loud gulp. She made a bulge in his throat as she was being swallowed.

"PRINCESS NO" Sweetie screamed in horror upon seeing her owner being eaten. "Shut it," Skye growled at her. "Let's destroy this stupid hick town"

Meanwhile, the paw patrol still hadn't arrived in Barkingburg. "Chances are they're already there." Ryder said. "Cant this thing go fastew" Zuma said. "How will we defeat those things. Marshall is dead. Kat, Everest and Rocky are giants with Skye leading them to war." Rubble said. "Hey those "things" are our friends. Wait, Ryder, Tracker can help us." Chase said. "I already called him. He's on the way" Ryder said. Barkingburg appeared in the distance. As they got closer they could see thick black clouds of smoke coming in the city. They heard the siren as they got even closer. "Ok pups. "We need to be prepared for anything, Skye brings our way. Now remember the Mighty Pups" Ryder began. "ARE ON A ROLL" the pups finished.


	9. Chapter 9

"They're already here!" Rubble shouted. "Who knows how many casualties there are." Zuma said. "All right pups. Keep an eye out for the others." Ryder ordered. They Air Patroller entered the city and the pups started to look for them. Suddenly Zuma saw something out of the corner of his eye. "RYDER" he screamed as a car shot past the air patroller and smashed into a building. ROOOOAAAARRRRRR! The pups heard a mighty roar and turned their heads to the right in time to see Everest leap on top of a building. She jumped off as it collapsed under her weight. Rocky rushed to another building and leapt through it. The building gave way and smashed into a bridge snapping it completely in two. All the cars that were on it fell into the river that was under the bridge. "All right pups you can do this. "Ryder I have a plan" Chase said. Chase began to tell everyone his plan. "Rubble you got Everest. Use your super strength to defeat her. "Zuma. You use your water powers to fight Rocky. He hates water so use water to try to lure Ryder you stay here. It's too dangerous. I'll see if I cant defeat Kat and reason with Skye." he said. "Why dont we take out Skye first." Rubble asked. "Because if we do they could run wild." Ryder said, agreeing with Chases plan. "Roll out!" Chase shouted. Rubble noticed Everest and jumped out of the Air Patroller without a parachute. He landed on top of a skyscraper which buckled a little due to his strength. He grabbed the cell tower and chucked it at Everest. It hit her square in the chest knocking her back into a building. The building collapsed due to her weight and she along with it. Rubble leapt at Everest. He hit her in the chest again. She threw out both arms and caught herself. Meanwhile the army and military arrived.

Mayor Goodway was tending to the survivors when she heard a news report. She turned up in volume to hear..."_**The streets of Barkingburg have become a battleground. The army is here trying to contain the violence but clearly it is not working. However we have confirmed reports that the rest of the PAW patrol have arrived and are fighting their comrades and the royal pup has been taken hostage. Arrest warrants have been made out for Skye, believed to be the leader of the attacks. Also for Rocky, Kat and Everest. Heres footage." **_the news reporter said before showing a video of Rubble and Everest fighting. "Oh my God." whispered Al. He had a cast on his arm. "They're...huge." said Captain Turbot.

While Rubble was fighting Everest, Zuma appeared behind Rocky and shot water at his back. "Aw, I'm all wet. You'll pay for that!" he snarled at Zuma. Zuma ran off while Rocky rushed after him. Chase arrived to where Skye and Kat were. "Skye!" he called. While he called for Skye the ground shook behind him. He turned around to see Kat and Skye staring at him. Kat grabbed him in his paw and put him on his back. "Look at what you're doing." Chase began before being interrupted by Sweetie. "Chase! Help me! Please! Dont let her kill me! I'll do anything!" she said starting to sob. "She isnt going to kill you." Chase told her. "Thank God" she said in relief. "I am." he said as he took out his gun and pumped three rounds into Sweetie's skull, killing her. "I've got a surprise for you Skye., he began. "Pups! Theres something big in the river and its heading your way." Ryder called over the intercom. "Its probably a ship Ryder". Rubble responded. "You're wrong Rubble. A ship doesn't operate underwater." Ryder told him. Chase took out a little phone and called into it. "Everest, Rocky, get rid of those nuisances you're fighting. When all this is over, the world will be mine and you Skye will be queen." he said before cackling. "Wait a minute. Did you...? Skye began. "Yes I infected them. I got Everest and Kat in their sleep. I got Rocky while he was getting some water." he said, opening his trench coat, revealing the white tranquilizer darts with a pink S in the middle. "I stole these from Sweetie on our last visit. It was so easy to frame her." he said. The creature came out of the river and after shaking the water off, opened his mouth and let out a huge roar. He stopped his roar and stomped his feet on the ground revealing himself as...

TO BE CONTINUED.


	10. Chapter 10: Final Battle and Ending

The creature stomped his paws on the ground to reveal...

"ZUMA" Skye cried out. "That wasn't supposed to happen" Chase said. Kat, enraged at having been betrayed by Chase, let's out a mighty roar before violently shaking. Chase and Skye both fall towards the ground. Kat grabs both of them, leaps high in the air and punches Chase sending him flying. He wraps Skye in his tail. Chase landed in front of the statues the Princess had built of them. Kat lands directly in front of Chase and stares st the shepherd's statue before turning to look at him. Kat picks up the Chase statue and slams it on top of Chase. Suddenly Kat gets hit with a bunch of missiles. Everyone ducks as the missiles strike the enormous pups. Zuma turns as a group of soldiers fire at him. One of them uses a grenade launcher to strike Zuma in the face and he roars before grabbing them and throwing them. He then continues past them as the Kat battles Chase.

"Ryder! Zumas huge!" Rubble yelled in to his loudspeaker while battling Everest. Everest punches Rubble sending him flying. "Not Zuma too" Ryder responds. Just then Rocky shows up. "Hey dudes" he said grabbing Chase with his heavy paw. "How is Zuma doing?" "You did that Rocky? How?" Skye asked. She couldn't hear what he said at first. "I bit him". "Come on Rubble!" he Ryder yelled as 3 military soldiers came up to him. "Hey you!" one of them belted out. "You cant be here." "Sorry Colonel...Palmer" he said pausing to read the nametag on the guy uniform. "But I'm not leaving without my pups." While Ryder was talking with the group, Skye had managed to escape the coils of Kat's tail unnoticed. "Ryder!" she calls out rushing up to him. Upon seeing her, he quickly pulls out his gun and points it at her. "I was wrong. It wasn't Sweetie. It was Chase." Skye said. "What are you talking about?" Ryder said. "He stole the tranquilizers from Sweetie on our last visit and he killed Sweetie. I can't stop them. Kat has gone crazy. He is trying to kill Chase." Upon hearing of Skye involvement in the attacks, the military rush at her and cuff and muzzle her. She screams for them to let her go. But they throw her into a police car and drive away. "Rubble you there. Skye has been caught. She's been arrested. She'll most likely get the death penalty for the murder of the Princess and the Earl." Upon hearing that Rubble responds. "Ryder I have a plan. And it's good that she has been caught." "What is your plan.?" Ryder asked. "There might be a cure in the castle. You sneak in and get it while I keep these guys busy." Rubble said. Ryder agreeing with the plan heads to barking burg castle.

Luckily for Ryder the door was open. He looked all around the castle before thinking to look in Sweetie's pup house. _"Jackpot" _he said to himself. He finds a bottle labeled cure and fills the empty unused tranquilizers with the purple liquid. Then he runs back to the monstrosities. He aims st dart at Rocky. He fires and Rocky begins to shrink. He then fired darts at Everest, Zuma and Kat and they to begin to shrink. The military move in on them. Upon seeing the soldiers and realizing their not huge anymore, the five put their paws up in the air and surrender. All five are instantly arrested. After the trail, they were read the verdicts. Skye, Kat, Chase, Everest, and Rocky were found guilty of murder and sentenced to death. Zuma was found guilty of destruction of private property and vandalism and sentenced to 20 years in prison. Due to their only being two pups left the PAW patrol was disbanded.

"And CUT!" the director shouted. "That's a wrap guys." "I cant believe we got to be in our very own movie" Skye said. "Agreed!" Chase said. "You made a great villian Chase." Zuma said. "Yeah I just wish I didn't have to die so early" Marshall said. "We still have alotta work to do before the movie comes to theaters next summer. But your work here is done." said the director. The pups giggling in excitement, walked with Ryder to the PAW patroller. "Hit it Robo-Dog. Let's head home" Ryder said.


End file.
